1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to implements used to form dams or dikes periodically in irrigation furrows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common practice to provide for moisture and soil conservation by providing furrows or small ditches in order to capture and entrap moisture produced by rainfall and thereby direct the moisture to desired locations and also enhance the ability of the soil to absorb the moisture. With heavy rainfalls, these furrows may allow the water to run off too quickly and thereby be destroyed by erosion. Therefore, the practice has developed to provide small dams or dikes periodically along the furrow in order to impede the progress of water therethrough. The area between the dikes will collect and hold rainfall, thus allowing a longer period during which the soil is able to absorb the moisture.
Accordingly, many devices have been developed to perform the function of producing the aforementioned dams or dikes. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 1,892,002, issued Dec. 27, 1932, to Peacock, shows a combined lister and dam forming device which includes blades located to travel in the furrows formed by the lister so as to form the desired dams. Instead of the scraper blades being intermittently lifted, means is provided for rotating a shaft to which the blades are attached, and an escapement is provided that controls this rotation. U.S. Pat. No. 2,107,967, issued Feb. 8, 1938, to Taylor, shows a dam forming attachment wherein cams attached to the wheels of the device periodically activate lever arms which are operative to effect raising of the dam forming blades thereby leaving a dam in the furrow upon each activation of the lever arm by the cam. U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,065, issued Mar. 12, 1940, to Erickson, shows a damming attachment for cultivators wherein the dam forming shovels are periodically lifted by the operation of a cam which is driven by the wheels of the device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,494,820, issued Jan. 17, 1950, to Lion, shows an irrigation ditch forming machine which includes a series of scoops and plowshares which are periodically lifted by a cam attached to the axle of the wheels of the device to form a ditch of serpentine form. U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,989, issued June 10, 1958, to Gann, shows a dam forming device which uses elongated spokes on the wheels of the device to lift a plurality of blades from the ground to form the desired dams. The blades are designed for providing dams of varying widths, depths, and shape.